earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Proserphina
Physical Description Persephone has the distinct look of someone who was tall in life but through loss of bone and muscle has hunched over, losing inches of her once beautiful physique. She avoids mirrors at all costs, afraid of witnessing the dark wires mocking hair on her head, and the empty shells where her eyes once were. Perhaps if her face were not so mangled you would recognize her as something other than undead, but her eyes are dark pits, souless, and hard for someone who does know know her well to see. Her jaw was applied by a clumsy but caring hand, so that she has hunks of metal sticking out of her face, giving her the ability to speak. This is actually still very much intact; when she speaks, her voice is mournful but otherwise indistinguisiable from any other's. It doesn't sounds choky or broken. She has the appearance of one who was in cold water for a long time; her skin is a pale, sickly blue where it is not transparent and rotting. The damage seems to mostly have been done near her legs and arms, and her face and chest are all still intact. Personality This Forsaken took her death and undeath surprisingly well. She has lost all sense of fear she might have once had, though she can not remember if she ever posessed it to begin with. Because of this, she is very sarcastic and trite. She seems bored a lot of the time she may be talking to you; other times sneering and snide. Occasionally she will become morose and quiet, almost depressed. She has a morbid sense of humor and seems to enjoy it. She doesn't seem to be in touch with her feelings. She hides them away, either pretending they don't exist or genuinely not having them. When she does seem to show emotion, it's passionate and full of feeling. Battle is the only time she shows any energy. She sneaks behind her foes, crouching down and hiding in the shadows she has come to embrace as a friend, until she spots an opportunity to cut or slit or rip something. Her peferred method is that of an assassin, so that hopefully they will never know what killed them. Since her "release" from Iriqi, she has been actively independent and encourages others to be the same. She recently told someone, "Don't depend on others to help you. It makes you weak, and they will only hurt you in the end." Though some may feel this is a cold approach to life, she feels wiser since her experience, and will not see it as anything but something to learn from. She is unlawful and may appear to have no morals, but she depises people taking advantage of others. =History= Life Persephone's main concern in undeath for a time was discovering who she was in life. She has some very vague ideas about her past, and is actually afraid to inform even her closest friends of a couple of her suspicions. What she can remember is small and seemingly insignificant to her life now. Though many have told her that this is her new "life," she still longs to know a mere shred about her past. What she can remember is vague. She was an ousider in life as she is in death. She never stayed in one place for too long, probably due to some danger she felt she was in. She also remembers there being one person who she was very attached to, but as hard she as she tries, she remembers nothing about them. Undeath Rebirth In the crypt where she awoke, all was clear. She was no longer a minion of an evil god, and the dark lady had showed her the way. She was without fear. She spent little time mourning the loss of her life; because she could not remember it, at the time, it was unimportant. Any time she did spend, she spent choosing a new name, for, having no memory of her past life, she had none. For a few months she was known as Atropos, an obvious pseudonym she took after the Fate that cuts the life strings of mortals. Content with this name, she took a surname that was just as dark, but more connected with her interested; as a rogue, making poisons, she chose Nightshade. So Atropos wandered the lands the Scourge had destroyed, recognizing none, learning the names of the animals and relearning skills she may well have mastered in her last life. Being an assassin thrilled Atropos. Nothing was better than silent poisons and stealthy killings. She was not content with the life of a thief, or a rustic rogue travelling from place to place. Instead, she found her place killing off humans and other Alliance members for their so called "friends" for money. Companion After a while, how long exactly, she didn't know, Atropos found herself wandering back to her history. Why was she Atropos, exactly, and not Elizabeth or Jill? Why could she not remember any of her life? She soon decided that being a simple, low grade assassin wasn't good enough. She would train and become a great enough rogue that she could find out any information she wanted. And so she went back to learning. For her training, she was sent to kill a group of mages, and as she slaughtered them, she saw someone with higher skill than she. He had mastered the elements, and didn't need to sneak, "not that he could," she though, looking at him. The Tauren, she learned, was a Shaman, and he was taking back the castle they had taken for their own, wrongly. She saw that his ethics could be used to her advantage, so the two became partners, working together to kill everyone in the area. They found that they were an advantageous team, for Iriqi, as she would learn he was called, could distract them while she poisoned her blades and sunk the metal deep into their enemies' skin. After a while of partnership, Iriqi had to leave, for the ways of the Shaman are not embraced as fully by the undead, and he needed to find someone who could further his knowledge in the elements. For a while, the forsaken missed him, almost pining for him, for she had to go back to sneaking and subtlety when he left. After a few weeks, he sent her a letter, informing her he was coming back. They were a good team, and for the first time since she had been reborn, Atropos felt happy. She had someone to eat with, though she ate little, someone to travel with, and someone to kill with. After a month or so, Iriqi asked Atropos if she would like to come back with him to The Barrens, where his training was, primarily. Atropos thought about it for almost a week, and was ready to go the day he left. When he asked if she had packed, she told him all she needed were the clothes on her back. It was on this journey that Iriqi learned about her past, or what little she knew about it. The flight to Origrimmar from Undercity is a long one, and they talked long into the night. When the zeppelin was not long for Orgrimamr, Iriqi suggested Atropos change her name. He told her she was too tragic for a name like that. Proserphina, he told her, would fit better; she was the unwilling goddess of the dead, held against her will. After that he usually called her Phina. Company Their friendship lasted a good while. Their partnership and mutual loathing of the Alliance gave them the idea of forming a guild, with the primary purpose of detroying them. They disagreed on some point, but the aim of the guild was clear, and as such they created a strong and powerful guild, Blood and Thunder. But when Iriqi had grown powerful enough to goto Outland and join the fight there, the guild was leaderless. Phina didn't have the will nor the means to control the frenzied members, so when Iriqi returned from his first trip to Outland, his guild has been all but disbanded. And that was when Iriqi found Theraz Taneri. Created by one who revered the elements perhaps even more than he, Iriqi was drawn to this new group of friends. Persephone loyally followed him, as she had always done, and found herself happy among the ranks of Taneri. She wasn't the only one without a complete connection to nature, and she quickly discovered many other Forsaken within the ranks. Soon, she too had been trained enough to travel to Outland. She wasn't as drawn to it as Iriqi was, however, and they grew apart. That, and his new devotion to a Tauren druid was almost enough to break their friendship in half. Recently Persephone took a long time coming to terms with the loss of closeness between she and Iriqi. Though they remained good friends, his path took his elsewhere. Confused by her feelings and hurt, she hid herself away, emerging only with Iriqi left Theraz Taneri to pursue the greatness of Blood and Thunder. This time, Phina did not go with him. She remained in the guild, fighting with a new vengeance, seeing for the first time her freedom in undeath. She stopped seeking answers about her life. Her current quest is now to find something else to fight for, and discover the reason for her brief closeness with Iriqi.